Reila
by silverrayne621
Summary: Reila... Even if I try to call out your name...This voice does not reach you...Reila...Open your eyes And laugh to show me that it's all a lie...--- Greg gets kidnapped, videos are sent and Nick's breaking down. Will he make it out? Sequel here!
1. Reila

Hello all!

I'm a bit behind on Burial Applicant, but that's only because I'm trying to get everything right, so hopefully you'll forgive me.

Let's just get onto this, okay? Any other notes will be at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I also don't own the song _Reila_ either, Reita, Kai, Uruha, and Aoi own the music, while Ruki owns the lyrics...so in short, the GazettE own the song. XD

Also, please excuse the fact that the song is titled by a female name…and there are numerous she and hers in here…it's just too pretty to change.

* * *

Reila_

* * *

_

Deatte kara dore dake onaji kizu wo oi Doredake sasaeatta?  
Kimi ga tsurai toki wa hoka no dare yori boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta  
Jijitsu ga me ni yaki tsuku Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo omou  
Riyuu nado iranai sa Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshitekurereba 

_**Since I've met you, how many of the same wounds have I sustained? How many have supported me?  
I wanted you to tell only me when you were hurting instead of anyone else  
The truth is burned into my eyes What are you, immobolized by silence, thinking?  
I don't need a reason If only you return her to me**_

"Hey Gris, have you seen Greg anywhere?"

Grissel looked up from the papers on his desk, "No I haven't. He didn't even come in today."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Positive Nick. Did you try calling his house?"

"Yeah, I called there, no answer. His cell, no answer either."

Grissel picked his cell phone up from the desk and dialed a number, "Catherine, is Greg there with you?" Nick could hear her voice from the speaker of his phone.

"Ah, I see…alright." He closed the phone, "He's stuck in traffic. She talked to him a few minutes ago, his cell went dead."

Nodding, Nick took a deep breath and went to the door, "I'm groin' crazy. Really crazy, thinking' somebody's trying to kidnap him."

"You're not crazy…it's a worry to all of us. He'll be in with Catherine when they're done at the scene."

_Caretaker boku yori mu ni natty kimi wa  
Dorie hood tsurai Daron key  
Mada nani mo antimatter no ni  
Mada kimi ni mono Tobago quieten no ni  
Yoko e_

_**How much more are you, who has become nothing,  
Hurting than me who has been left behind  
Although nothing had started yet  
Although I still hadn't said these words to you  
Somewhere**_

"Grissom!"

Nick heard Catherine's frantic voice as she came rushing into his office.

"Grissom! It's Greg! He's missing."

He nearly dropped the paper in his hands, "What do you mean Cath?"

She turned to Nick, "The patrol officers found his car on the side of the road. It's windows are shattered, and the interior is covered with blood, but we don't know if it's his or whoever kidnapped him."

Nick stared dumbfounded, his breath came out in shaky gasps, "H-he's been kidnapped?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we've sent out some other officers to see if we can find a trail. Warrick's already on the case, and Sara's at his apartment."

"Keep me updated." Was all Grissom said as he walked out of the room.

Nick sat in the chair in front of the desk, "I didn't get to apologize to him Cath...we left on a bad note..." he whispered, she was the only one who knew about their relationship.

"It's alright Nicky, we'll find him, I promise. Why don't you go home, I'm sure you can take a few hours off. Remember, when you come back, you can't help though, you're going to be too emotionally involved."

He nodded and got up, walking numbly out of the office, head down.

"We'll find him Nicky...we'll find him..." she whispered, watching him walk dejectedly down the hallway.

_Reila...  
Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
This voice does not reach you...  
Reila...  
Me wo akete Uso da to waratte misete yo...  
_

_**Reila...  
Even if I try to call out your name  
This voice does not reach you...  
Reila...  
Open your eyes And laugh to show me that it's all a lie...**_

"Catherine! Grissom! We just received a tape!"

Grissom pulled on a pair of latex gloves and took the package from the box, placing it on the table, he carefully cut open the cardboard wrapper.

Inside was a plastic case, with a disc inside, written on the disk, black calligraphic script was お願ぃ。 Under the symbols were the words written in permanent black ink, "Please."

Grissom opened the case and took the disk out, pushing it towards Catherine, he didn't say anything as he walked off towards Archie's Lab.

"Archie, this is on your top priority." He said as he held the disk out.

"What about fingerprints?"

Grissom shook his head, "There's no time, we need to know what's on here now."

Carefully placing the disk into the drive, Archie closed the door and waited for it to load. Almost immediately a black screen popped up, large white symbols appeared also.

歓迎。

Click Here.

"What does it say?" Catherine asked as she came into the A/V lab.

Archie stared at the screen closely,_ "Kangei." _

"Which means?"

"Welcome, in Japanese."

"Click where it says to." Grissom said a bit impatiently.

He nodded and clicked there. Immediately a small video window popped up, the camera focused on a tall blond man, seemingly in his mid-twenties with brown eyes. His smile seemed friendly, as did the way his eyes seemed to shine.

_"Konnichiwa. Ogenki Des ka? Watashi no namae wa Kouyou des."_ He paused before clearing his throat.

_"I am sorry, my mother language sometimes creeps up onto me. My name is Kouyou...and I think I have something that belongs to you."_

The camera panned towards a table and chair, in the center of the room.

Catherine gasped, "Is that?"

_"I think he does belong to you." _The accented voice said, getting closer towards the table, where a figure lie, slumped over it.

A pained groan echoed in the lab as he grabbed a handful of his brown hair and pulled.

"Greg!" Catherine said, eyes widening.

_"Say hello to your friends Greg-chan."_

He didn't say anything, just glared up at him, _"They'll find you."_

_"I highly doubt that...now, go back to sleep." _He said, dropping his head back to the table, _"Ah, where was I...oh right. As you may or may not know, I'm the "famous" Mononofu. Of course, you have probably never heard of me, but let me refresh your memory."_

The camera panned again, this time to an American news paper headline. **'THE MONONOFU INVADES NEW YORK' **

"I remember that!" Catherine whispers, "It was that multi-junction case a few years back...all the victims were younger men with their head cut off...they never found the killer."

The camera panned back to him, _"Do you remember now? If you do, good for you. If you do not, oh well. Now, I bet you are wondering what I am doing with your little usagi, it is quite simple. Though, I'm not sure if I should tell..."_

The camera zoomed in on Greg again, _"Should I Usagi-chan? Tell your friends why I kidnapped you?"_

A groan echoed in the room, a muffled answer.

Kouyou laughed, _"Ahh...I see. Alright, I can not keep a secret for long...you see...he has this...oh how do you say it...redeeming, quality of him." _he walked over to Greg and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him back, causing Greg to gasp,_ "Don't you think? His smooth, nearly flawless skin, his eyes, the way he looks when he bleeds, the helpless look that covers his face." _A glint of silver caught their attention,_ "So much different from my other victims...I think I'll play with this one for a while. What do you think Usagi-chan?"_

A hiss in pain from Greg, as the now revealed kantana dug into his arm.

"Greg!" Catherine exclaimed as she watched the blood drip from his arm, the red liquid puddling on the table.

_"Well, I think that my time is up on here. Do not worry though, I shall keep recording, even after this...so you'll be able to see what happens to your pet...Oh, what's this little usagi?" _he asked as he leaned closer to Greg.

"Turn the volume up Archie!" Grissom all but shouted, struggling to hear what Greg was saying.

_"...they'll come and get you...I assure you...especially Nick...he'll fuckin' kill you."_

Kouyou laughed, "_Usagi-chan has a bad mouth on him ne? Well, I'll be sure to send a nice message to him then. Expect a video in a few hours. Dewa kore de." _The screen went black, but the last thing on the video was a loud blood-curling scream that echoed through the speakers, the A/V lab, and part of the immediate hallway.

"Archie, I want you to replay that, see if you can get anything off of the surroundings. Sounds or visuals...find out more about him. Catherine, come with me, we're going to make a phone call to the people who handled this case a few years ago."

_Ashita wa doko e yukou Kimi ga nozomu nara_

_Doko e demo yuku yo_

_**Lets go somewhere tomorrow If it's somewhere that you wish for  
I'll go there no matter where it is  
**_

("Hey, Nick? Can we go out today...I mean...like before we have to go to work. For lunch maybe?"

Nick looked over at Greg who lay beside him, "Sure G, what with the hesitation? Usually you're dragging me out to go do something."

"Insecurity, probably, you're not gettin' tired of me are you?"

He wrapped his arms around Greg, "Why would I be tired of you? I wouldn't be lyin' if I said that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me...what brought all of this on all of a sudden?"

"I heard your Dad talkin' to your brother while I was on the phone with your Mom...he was sayin' that it's all a matter of time before you get tired of me."

Nick covered his mouth, his shoulders jumping, "G...you've got it all wrong, Cisco does that to everybody I date. It was a slightly frequent thing in high school. So he started this joke up about how long I'd be datin' various people."

"What if he's right?" Greg whispered, snuggling down into Nick's side, "What if you do get tired of me?"

"Oh honey, I won't...trust me..."

Greg still looked a bit worried, but nodded, "On second thought, can we just stay in today? Maybe you show me how much you love me?"

Nick laughed, and turned over, pushing Greg into the mattress, "What ever you want Hon, what ever you want." )

_Kimi wa itsumo sou Boku ga omou hodo  
Doko ka e itteshimau  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte ikunda ne  
Mou todokanai Mou todokanai  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
Namida ni natte koboreta_

_**You were always like that As far as I can remember  
You were going off to somewhere  
Once again you've left me behind and ran off by yourself  
I can't reach you anymore I can't reach you anymore  
Although I had finally met up with you  
Everything that I had held inside of me overflowed  
Became tears and spilled out  
**_

"Hey man, you okay?"

"When will we find him?"

Warrick sighed, "It's not lookin' good now man..."

"Nothin'?"

He shook his head sadly, "The guys a professional, he left no fingerprints behind, no DNA, anything. Not even from his previous victims."

"Previous victims?"

Warrick nodded, "Yeah, he's an ex-serial killer. The Mononofu...or something like that."

"Warrick! Come to the A/V Lab, bring Nick with you! We've received another video!"

Nick looked at Warrick, "Video?"

Shaking his head, Warrick grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the locker room, "Come on."

_"Kobanwa minna-san. I trust that you have, by now, started looking for me ne? Good luck on finding me. It is nearly impossible to...after all, if those bakas couldn't find me in New York, what makes you think that you'll find me here?"_

The lights turned on, illuminating the room in a fluorescent light. The table still sitting in the center of the room.

_"I am sure that no one wants to hear me babble about the incompetence of American police forces...so let us get down to business."_

The camera lost focus briefly, then focused again, in the center of focus was Greg, tied to a chair, his head hung, and blood dripped on the floor.

_"We have been having fun, I am sure that you all have missed us. We have you."_

He walked towards the chair and stood behind it, _"I guess I should tell you how I found him. You see, I was driving down the road, when suddenly, I was cut off. By who? Why Greg-chan of course."_

Pulling his head back, Kouyou picked up the kantana and placed the blade at his neck, _"You see, I do not like when people break the rules...and Greg-chan did. So, I figured I would teach him a lesson._" Placing the tip at the side of his neck, near the main artery, he pressed _slightly, "Tou-san always told me that people who break the rules don't deserve any rewards._" the tip went a bit deeper, drawing blood, Greg gasped in pain, jerking slightly,_ "I would not do that. I could cut your head off. You would not like that, ne? You want to see your lover again ne? Does usagi-chan miss his koi?"_

_"Leave...me...alone." _came the gasped whisper, _"Don't...fuckin'...mess...with me. I'm not your bitch."_

Kouyou frowned for a moment, the glared at him,_ "All right, be that way." _he jerked Greg's head at the _camera, "I' will give you one minute to say anything you have to."_

Greg's fearful brown eyes moved _rapidly, "Help me...please...we're in a building...somewhere off the strip...near the MGM...help-"_

_"Yamero yo, mou takusan! Your minute is up."_

The screen went black again.

Through the whole video Nick was quiet, his mind running on every little thing that was said, listening to the surroundings of the video, watching to see if it held any type of clue.

"Nicky? You okay?"

Sniffing Nick nodded, "I'm fine. I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back."

As he walked out of the room, he blinked, tears welling in his eyes. Pushing the door open to the mens room, he went over to the mirror and stared at his reflection, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks.

_"Help me...please..." _The complete defeat, and broken tone Greg had used made him seem helpless, like...he was giving up...

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the cool porcelain of the sinks, letting the tears flow freely.

_Reila...  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo  
Reila...  
Ima Koko de kimi ni utau yo  
Reila...  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru  
Reila...  
Aishiteru. Aishiteru... _

_**Reila...  
These words that I couldn't say  
Reila...  
I sing them to you now and here  
Reila...  
I love you more than anyone else  
Reila...  
I love you. I love you...  
**_

It had been four long days of no leads and endless videos, each day Greg would do something to piss off Kouyou and the video would be cut short.

Each time it was cut short, the video ended with a loud scream.

As Nick sat in the A/V lab trying to find any clues, all of a sudden, Archie burst into the room, a disk clutched in his hands.

"We've got another video, it's for you though..." he said, pointing at the black script that said _'For Nick-san. __ごめんなさい__。_

He took the disk and put it into the drive.

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu! We are now reaching the end of the fourth day of captivity, have you found us yet?" _he laughed, _"I thought so. Now, since I have given you plenty of hints to my whereabouts, how about we just skip ahead a bit?" _

Kouyou smiled as he walked over to the table, Greg sat there, his upper body tied to the back of the chair as his head lolled to the side, revealing various shallow cuts.

_"How are you doing Greg-chan?"_

A groan came from parted lips as Kouyou once again dragged the tip of the kantana over one of the already bleeding cuts, seeming to carve something there.

_"Leave me alone asshole..."_

Kouyou pouted, his brown eyes twinkling, "_But koi, I love to play with you..."_

_"Stop calling me that! I'm not your pet! Go find someone else to fuck with!" _

The tip of the kantana pushed in the side of his neck, a pained gasped tore from his lips.

_"No need to be so rude...I am only trying to protect you..."_

_"Fuck off...better yet...go fuck yourself. I don't want your protection. I don't need it."_

Kouyou _smiled, "Fine Greg-chan..._" The screen went dark, a haunting melody echoed through the speakers.

"What the-" Archie whispered as he watched symbols appear on the screen.

_さようなら。_

"What does that mean! Archie!"

"Right!" he said as he sat down and started typing, another window popped up, "It the formal meaning of _sayonara, _which means good bye, used generally when you know that you will see someone again...this one_, sayounara,_ means farewell...generally as a way of saying goodbye to the dead..."

Nick shook his head, "No...It can't be..."

The screen focused again, the camera focused on the floor.

Greg's lifeless hand lie there, covered in blood, beside it was a message written.

_永遠の眠り。。。_

"Archie...what is that?"

He let out a shaky breath, "It's a final note. _Eien no nemuri, _it means eternal sleep..."

"No..."

"I'm sorry Nick..."

_Futari ga ita heya Ima mo sono mama  
Kagi mo kakezu ni Itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni  
Zutto matteru yo wakatteiru kedo  
Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierunda  
_

**_The room that the two of us were in Is still the way it was  
I don't lock the door So that you can come home any time  
I'm always waiting for you Even though I know  
I still can see your figure as you open the door  
_**

He could still hear the laughter, the echo of the dumb joke that he had told. 

How Greg's warm carefree laughter reverberated off the walls, and through his ears.

Nick looked around the living room, it still looked the same as it did before they left for shift four days ago...after their argument.

His eyes felt heavy, maybe he should lock the door, but he decided against it, maybe he would be there when he woke up.

He dozed off...

Nick felt a presence next to him, opening his eyes, he looked towards the door, a silhouetted figure stood there.

"Greg?" he whispered, sitting up.

The figure smiled, walking towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, brown eyes glittering, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's mine...I was stupid when I said that..."

Greg just shook his head.

"Can you stay?"

Another shake, "Can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I have to go now..."

"No! Greg! Don't leave me yet!"

Sadly, he smiled and stepped back, his form flickering, "I'll see you on the other side..."

"Greg!"

He sat up, breathing heavily and looked towards the door.

It was closed, no one stood in the doorway.

_Was it all just a dream...? _

Sighing, Nick turned over on the couch, burying his face into the back cushions. 

_Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana  
_**_Tomorrow, you'll surely come home right?_**

"Please Greg...come back to me...I don't want to be alone..."

* * *

Okay...so this is the one shot that's taken up my time... 

I apologize if it seems rushed, I really do, but I woke up this morning...with something of the flu and I haven't been able to concentrate all day...

I don't have many comments...but here are the few I do have.

1) The name Kouyou XD ha ha...that's the guitarist's (Uruha) real name. I used his because in the video, at one point he has a knife, and is saying eternal sleep...which seemed to fit my killer a lot(Seriously...I describe Uruha in there )

2) I apologize for the kanji, hiragana, and romanized stuff in there, I'll put the translation up.

お願ぃ。- _is onegai shimasu - _Please

_歓迎_。-_ kangei – _Welcome

_Konnichiwa. Ogenki des ka? Watashi no namae wa Kouyou des. - _Good Afternoon. How are you? My name is Kouyou.

_Usagi-chan –_ Rabbit-chan basically. Chan is used as a child's suffix, so, he means it in a teasing manner.

_Kobanwa minna-san –_ Good evening everyone.

_Dewa kore de – _Goodbye for now.

_Yamare yo, mou takusan – _Stop it, that's enough.

_ごめんなさい__。__- Gomen nasai – _I'm sorry.

_Ohayou Gozaimasu –_ Good Morning.

_ごめんなさい。__- Sayounara_ – Farewell.

_永遠の眠り。。。 _- _Eien no _nemuri – Eternal sleep.

_Mononofu_ – warrior

Please review! It'll help me get better...and I'll be able to post BA when my head stops...


	2. Unnamed Song sequel

Alright, so I guess that I should at least add in some fluff to Reila eh?

Remember this after so, Greg is still...gone...

Well, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I don't own the beautiful song _Unnamed Song _either, Violet UK and Yoshiki.. Also, I don't own the song, _Taion, _the GazettE owns it. XD

More notes at the bottom

Also, _Taion _is only in the first flasback...or well, the Japanese part anyway...

* * *

Unnamed Song_

* * *

_

I'm standing on the edge  
And coming to my senses from my reverie  
Never thought I would  
Never thought I'd need to  
Say goodbye I bid you farewell  
My voiceless words are swaying a flame 

It had been three days...three long, useless days since he had been killed.

Three painstakingly slow days...

...since the body had been found, in an unusual way.

( Nick had just arrived home from the lab, his footsteps echoing in the quiet garage as he shut off the engine of his truck and climbed out, yawning as he locked the doors.

When he made it to the apartment door, something didn't feel right. The air around him felt thick and uncomfortable. Carefully putting the key into the lock, he twisted it, hearing the small click that accompanied it.

As he stepped cautiously into the hallway, he looked around, nothing.

That's when he heard it...the sound of far off music.

Pulling out the gun from the holster and taking it off safety, he took quiet footsteps towards the room where he heard it.

A desperate yet still high voice, distinctly male, singing.

_Togiresuna ikiwo yurushite… _

Douka hidoi yumedato kotaetehoshii  
Doredake sakebi modae kurusimebaii  
Douka hidoi yumedato oshietehoshii  
Saigoni mouichidodake warattemiai 

He dropped the gun, the metal falling to the floor.

Inside the bedroom was blood. Like someone had taken gallons of it and splattered it over the walls.

As the final notes of the haunting melody faded away, his eyes came to rest on a body.

Nick stepped back, his back hitting the wall.

On their bed lie Greg's lifeless body, head lolled to the side, showing the severe cuts that littered his pale neck. White, dirty bandages wrapped around his torso, arms, legs and neck, some covered with blood, others seemed like they were dragged through mud.

Above the body, in slightly messy writing were words, the exact meaning not clear.

_**Please forgive my dying breath. **_

Please answer me it is a horrible dream.  
How much should I shout, writhe and suffer?  
Please tell me it is a horrible dream.  
I want to smile again at last. 

At first he didn't understand it, but as he looked back at the body, he noticed that some sort of a twisted smile seemed to be etched on his face.

The image would stay permanently stamped in his mind.)

Nick stared at the ceiling as the service seemed to drag on. Even if he had grown up in a strictly Christian family, and went to church every Sunday, he never really bothered to that much when he and Greg moved in together. He supposed it was to preserve Greg's wishes and not bring religion into their relationship.

Of course, Greg really wasn't against religions, seeing as weeks prior, he had been practicing some odd Buddhist ritual for stress...which looked really complicated.

Nick closed his eyes, as the preacher's words filtered through his mind.

_"When the time comes, you'll know when it's time to say goodbye..."_

He sighed and stood up, just as the choir was beginning to sing their final song.

("Hey Nicky?"

Nick looked over at Greg, who sat beside him on the bench.

"How would you say goodbye to someone who you love so much, it's hard to let go?"

He stared at Greg.

"Not for me, my friend's daughter lost her dog. She can't seem to say goodbye to him."

Nick thought for a moment, "Well, I guess that she'd have to understand that she'll see her dog again. That he's in a better place."

Greg smiled at him, "I can always count on you. Thanks Nicky." he got up, shutting his locker and walking towards Nick, "I'll see you after shift Superman." he placed a small kiss on his cheek.)

"Well, it's been about three days now, I went to church today, listening to the preacher preach about when the right time to forget is..." he carefully traced the golden ring that he had embedded into the stone, "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

_"When the time comes, you'll know when it's time to say goodbye."_

Shaking his head, he stood up, "Now's not the time..." he whispered, walking away.

_I can't live without  
I can't live without  
I can't live without you  
_

"Are you okay Nick?" Catherine asked as she walked into the break room, tow cups of coffee in her hands.

He shook his head, "I'd be lying if I said I was."

She smiled sadly, "I see." setting down the coffee, she pushed on cup towards him, "It's Greg's special blend. Everybody's pitching in to buy it each time we run out."

Staring at the bland coffee cup, he heard Greg's voice.

_"Hey Nick, do you think if I were to ever stop spending my money on coffee, the lab would go crazy?"_

_"Nah, they'd probably band together and buy more..."_

Nick pushed to cup aside, "I can't do it Cath."

"Go home, take a break, Grissom will understand."

When he arrived back to the apartment, he went to the guest room, doubting he could sleep fitfully in their bed.

_Here in the dark  
I whisper your name over again  
Give me the strength to seize the light  
If I should find a way  
I saw a dream you were flying in the sky  
Without a fear  
Never touched the ground  
But never came to my side  
I tried so hard to reach out for your hand  
The ruthless wind kept your soul away_

(_"Nicky, look at me..."_ a distorted voice called.

"Greg?"

_"Look...I'm flying..."_

"Greg! Where are you? Greg?"

A light shined suddenly, blinding Nick momentarily.

_"Take my hand..."_

A transparent hand was held in front of his face.

"Greg? Is that really you?"

_"Take my hand Nick, hurry..."_

"Greg! Please, stay...don't leave me..."

The hand started disappearing.

_"Hurry Nicky..."_

Reaching up, he tried to grab the offered hand...

...he missed. His hand went through it.

_"Nicky..."_

He kept trying, each time his hand going through Greg's.

_"Nicky..."_

Nick felt tears in his eyes, "Don't...Greg...don't leave."

_"Nicky..."_

"Greg!")

He sat up, his chest heaving as he wiped his face, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill.

_I can't live without  
I can't give without  
I can't breathe without you  
Here in the world  
Do you feel the rain  
You said love takes no pain  
With or without the sun  
The lurid sky is still tearing me apart_

("Greg, you need to come in. It's raining."

Greg smiled, his hair sticking to his neck and face as he twirled around in the rain, "Come on out here, it's refreshing."

Opening the umbrella, he left the shade of the over-pass and walked into the soggy grass, "I'll come out there alright."

Nick came up beside him, black umbrella over them, protecting.

Pouting, he leaned in and kissed Nick, "Spoil sport."

"I don't want you sick."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, scaredy cat." he reached up and wrapped his hand around Nick's, "Come on," he carefully pulled the umbrella out of Nick's grasp, dropping it to the ground, "just feel." he whispered as the rain poured around them.

"What-"

Greg shook his head as he laced their fingers together, "Do you feel it?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Feel the rain. It's almost like love...no pain...even if the sun does come out soon, I still know that you'll love me even if it's not raining."

Nick blinked, "That's-"

Greg smiled, leaned in, and kissed him, silencing whatever Nick was about to say, "I love you." he whispered as they kissed again, rain pouring around them.)

_Will she let freedom reign over the pain  
Give me the strength to believe the words that love will find a way  
I can't live without  
I can't give without you  
Here in the world  
Do you feel the rain over the pain  
Give me the strength to believe the words that love will find a way  
With or without the sun  
I'll be and I won't say goodbye cause I...  
I know I'll be with you _

Nick didn't know why he was standing out here in the rain, no umbrella, no coat.

He stood in front of Greg's grave, heart beating painfully in his chest.

"I'm back. I don't know what I should say, I mean, it's hard for me to come here..."

Staring at the sky, he felt the rain run down his cheeks, mixing with his tears.

_"Feel the rain."_

At that moment, it seemed as if Greg's voice had echoed through the empty graveyard.

Looking down at the grave he felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know if I can do it G...it's so hard...I can't go on..."

"_It's almost like love...no pain...even if the sun does come out soon, I still know that you'll love me even if it's not raining."_

"Greg?"

_"Do you feel it?"_

Nick looked around him, was his ears playing tricks on him?

_"It's almost like love...no pain...even if the sun does come out soon, I still know that you'll love me even if it's not raining."_

He heard the echo of laughter.

_"Nick..."_

Something grabbed his hand, he looked down, a transparent, pale hand was wrapped around his. His eyes widened, as he followed the arm with his eyes.

"Greg? Is that...am I..."

He shook his head, _"You didn't answer me last night..."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

_"It's okay...I can't stay long...I need to get back up there soon."_

"But what about me? Are you leaving again?"

Greg nodded sadly, _"I have to."_

"Why?"

_"It's the way things are."_

"I don't want you to go...please..."

Greg looked down, _"I have to..."_

"Take me with you then."

He looked up alarmed, _"I can't. That would be taking an innocent life away from someone. Not really heaven worthy."_

"I don't care Greg, I have nothing to live for now anyway...I mean, I'm pathetic, I can't even say goodbye to a piece of granite!"

A small smile crossed his face, _"Someone told me once that in order to say goodbye to someone they loved, they'd have to understand that it's not forever, and you'll see them again another time."_

Nick looked up at Greg, "Are you saying...?"

Greg nodded, _"This isn't goodbye...it's more like a 'see you soon' type thing, as in, just because you're here, and I'm there, doesn't mean that this will be the last time we meet."_

Nick leaned in slightly, "Can I...?"

Laughing, Greg leaned in too, "I'd be insulted and a bit hurt if you didn't."

He smiled and let out a small laugh, before leaning in the rest of the way and sealing their lips together.

After a few moments of just simply having their lips pressed together, they pulled away.

_"Hear that Nicky?"_

A far off sound of a slow piano melody played, floating through the sky.

"What is that?"

_"When ever you hear that, it means that I'm near you. Beside you, or somewhere in the same room. Only you and those who truly care can hear..."_

"When will I see you again?" he asked as Greg started fading.

Greg smiled, his eyes glittering mischievously, _"Maybe tonight...maybe in the morning...whenever you're asleep...you might even get to see my wings."_

"I'd like that." Nick said, smirking as he caught the implications of the statement.

_"Thought so...now...it's time for you to wake up..." _

With that, everything around him faded and went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the graveyard, beside Greg's grave.

It had stopped raining, and the sun was peeking it's way from behind the clouds.

Sitting up, he noticed that even though he had been lying on the wet ground, his clothes were still dry, and he was warm, not cold.

Nick quickly pushed himself up and stretched his arms, feeling a bit more rested than he had in days.

"I'll see you soon Greg...I love you."

Taking one last look at the grave, he smiled and started walking back to his truck.

A lone, crisp white feather floated from the sky, carefully landing on the top of the tombstone.

A slow piano melody echoed through the graveyard, and a figure smiled as he watched the black truck drive away.

_"I love you too Nick..."_

* * *

Uh...the end?

Yeah...

All I have to say is this was unexpected. I didn't mean for a sequel...but this song asked for it. If you want to hear the song go to http // death - note 13. livejournal . com/ (take out the spaces)

It's the newest entry with the video in it.

Don't mind hide-sama...I was gonna write a Yoshikixhide fic using this song, but NickxGreg came out instead.


End file.
